donde has estado toda mi vida?
by alondra-viri
Summary: es un US x Mexico
1. Chapter 1

Hacia tiempo ya realmente que conocía a Alfred F. Jones, la primera vez que lo había visto le pareció un completo idiota, molesto y ruidoso chico, no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, estar un minuto en una habitación junto con Jones era el suicidio, pero no por ello decidió tratarlo mal, muy por el contrario había terminado siendo su compañero de trabajos en la escuela, el problema era hacer callar al chico porque dios como hablaba, la segunda vez que miro a Alfred había sido en una fiesta, y de perdida había descubierto que el chico era muy poco para la bebida, nadie se emborrachaba con solo una cerveza, aquello había sido patético. la preparatoria no había sido una época muy buena, tampoco mala cabe aclarar, solo normal, aburrida y común como suele ser la escuela para la mayor parte de los alumnos ahí en E.U.

Su familia había llegado a la famosa tierra de las oportunidades por el mismo medio que la mayoría de las familias del barrio en donde vivían, cruzando el Bravo, aquel día había perdido a su hermana, Itzel, porque su padre no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para nadar e ir a rescatarla, aunque contra todo pronostico no culpaba a su padre, quien los abandono a el y a su madre tiempo después, tampoco culpa al destino, las cosas ocurren por algo, le había dicho su abuela tiempo atrás, solo habían sido casualidades de la vida, la suerte, si lo veían de una forma menos científica, la vida de las personas de alguna u otra forma ya esta escrita, le recordaba siempre su abuelo, pero, ¿y no podía llegar a haber la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino? ¿no había manera de llegar a burlar a la suerte?

Apenas llego a tener la mayoría de edad se lanzo a buscar suerte en New York, debía decir que no le había ido tan mal, había conseguido trabajo como mesero de un modesto restauran en el centro de Brooklyn, su vida volvió a ser monótona hasta que lo volvió a ver, reconocería esa cabellera rubia donde fuera, esos ojos azules como el cielo y esa imborrable sonrisa, algo boba, en el rostro. Pensó que jamas volvería a ver a Alfred F. Jones en su vida, realmente se había equivocado, su rostro marcaba mas madurez, ya no tenia las facciones infantiles de la adolescencia, su guardarropa cambio completamente, se veía mucho mas guapo de traje, ya no conservaba sus lentes, aquellos que le había regalado, y aseguraba que los lentes de contacto le quedaban mucho mejor, se sonrojo fuertemente al encontrarse pensando en aquello.

se acerco sigilosamente al lugar en donde se encontraba el Estadounidense, hacia mucho tiempo ya que no se veían y pensaba realmente en la posibilidad de que ya ni se acordara de el, podía llegar a ser muy pesimista cuando quería pero era verdad, dudaba que una persona como Alfred, ocupado y sin tiempo de nada, lo recordara como lo que fue hace mucho, el chico mexicano que llego a Boston sin visa ni pasaporte, un invasor que apenas y podía pronunciar "hola" en ingles sin atorarse o equivocarse, realmente no tenia una visión muy prometedora de si mismo, ¿porque había de pensar que Alfred lo recordara de manera diferente? suspiro y trato de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, debía de hacer bien su trabajo, era lo único que le quedaba después de la muerte súbita de su madre cuando salió de la escuela, estaba literalmente solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Para alguien como el las reuniones de oficina con los superiores no eran mas que perdidas de tiempo, muy valioso cabe mencionar, puesto que lo único que hacían era ladrar como perros enrabiados y nunca terminaban por ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a las acciones del mercado, las ganancias, el trabajo, etc. Alice le había advertido que se contuviera de hacer una tontería puesto que su padre no lo soportaría mas, ¿realmente la británica pensaba que se casaría con ella? era hermosa, dejando de lado el problema de que tenia las cejas demasiado gruesas, inteligente, dejando de lado el horrible carácter que se cargaba, y por sobre todo rica, dejando de lado el hecho de ser presumida, malcriada y otros adjetivos mas que el jamas le dedicaría a una mujer, en especial a la hija del jefe de la compañía para la que trabajaba.

El día había sido agotador, demasiado, la cabeza le dolía horrores y juraba que comenzaba a marearse, necesitaba comer algo con urgencia, pero los McDonal´s ya habían cerrado, no le quedaba de otra que ir a un restauran, justo iba para la salida cuando por la puerta entro una muy enfurecida Alice, casi echando espuma por la boca, detrás de ella logro divisar a sus hermanos mayores, Scott, Ian y Lance, quienes por cierto no lo miraban con buena cara, bueno la verdad nunca lo miraron con buena cara, sabia de ante mano que esos británicos lo odiaban a mas no poder y no era para menos, la compañía quedo a nombre de Alice, si se casaba con ella la compañía le pertenecería completamente, y puesto que los reclamos de los hermanos mayores no era algo que le interesara mucho, se había ganado en automático el odio de los Kirkland.

- se puede saber a donde ibas - mascullo la rubia entre dientes - ¡¿se te ha olvidado que jodido día es hoy?!

No, claro que no lo había olvidado, su aniversario, Wow no podía creer que ya llevaba un año saliendo con aquella chica tan especial, por decirlo de una manera amable, pero que se iba a hacer, no tenia nada para Alice y por como veía que su (enorme) ceja se movía sabia que la inglesa comenzaba a perder la paciencia, si es que algún tiempo llego a tener paciencia, debía de actuar rápido si no quería que se armara la tercera guerra mundial en la sala de su departamento, por unos momentos sintió que fue iluminado por un ser divino puesto que una idea cruzo fugaz por su mente, le sonrió a su prometida con el mayor encanto que podía mostrar y mientras le tomaba de la mano delicadamente trataba de que las palabras no le temblaran.

- Alice ¿realmente llegaste a pensar que me olvidaría de nuestro aniversario?

- no me sorprendería - respondió con acidez - eres un cerebro de hamburguesa

Le había dolido el comentario, desde muy joven, porque no decirlo, había sido tachado de idiota, por cualquier persona, siempre era lo mismo, en la preparatoria no hubo excepciones, excepto por un chico especial, tal vez, lo recordaba claramente, mexicano si no le fallaba la memoria, piel canela, ojos color ámbar y cabello azabache, un chico muy atractivo y carismático, recordaba su nombre como si se hubiera quedado grabado a fuego en su mente, Juan Pedro Sanchez Dominguez, el nombre le iba como anillo al dedo; tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando su prometida le asesto un golpe certero en el estomago que si bien no le hizo vomitar la comida si que le saco el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones, tenia ganas de reclamarle pero estando sus hermanos ahí tenia las manos atadas.

- ¿y bien? - pregunto ya enojada - ¿cual es la sorpresa?

- vamos a cenar, hay un buen restauran aquí cerca

La cara de la joven era de completa estupefacción, no sabia si reír, llorar, gritar o golpear, era algo digno de ver, por suerte había un restauran decente cerca de su casa y con comida muy buena, puesto que era algo que raramente se comía por ahí, era comida mexicana, miro de reojo a sus queridos cuñados y con una mirada les advirtió que se largaran, puede que pareciera débil pero tenia fuerza, y Scott era el que mas tenia en cuenta aquel dato, con una sola mirada los indeseables invitados se retiraron dejando a la pareja sola, la rubia sabia que la cena no era mas que un plan provisional pero al menos agradecía que el idiota de su prometido decidiera llevarla a un lugar que no fuera un asqueroso local de comida rápida, ella odiaba con toda su alma esos lugares de tan poca clase.

La fachada del lugar no se veía lujosa en si, pero daba un ambiente familiar y romántico único, los meseros eran atentos y amables, incluso reconocieron quienes eran, se sentía algo cohibido, su prometida parecía disfrutar de tanta atención brindada por el personal, estaba acostumbrada a a ser el centro de atención en todo, a él le gustaba tener atención también pero no tanta, eso era hostigamiento, la cena pasaba sin mayores percances hasta que la llamada de la naturaleza se dejo escuchar y llego el momento de ir al baño, se disculpo con Alice, quien solo rodó los ojos hastiada, y salió directo al baño; una vez dentro, y saciada ya sus ganas, se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido aquel día, la pelea en la empresa con su futuro suegro, los accidentes que ocurrieron con su carro, la cita con Alice, todo aquello le parecía tan frustrante, deberás extrañaba a su hermano Matt.

- ¿se encuentra bien señor? - murmuro una suave voz - ¿señor?

Si aquello era un sueño, que nadie lo despierte, jamas pensó que llegaría el día en que volvería a verlo, reconocería ese tono de piel donde fuera, esos ojos tan hermosos, el cabello de color único, pero por sobre todo, aquel rostro de facciones suaves que pareciera que no habían cambiado con el tiempo, Pedro, ¡dios que guapo se había puesto!, el traje de mesero le quedaba a la medida, hacia resaltar sus finas curvas, algo que siempre llegara a recordar del joven latino era su figura, en preparatoria se burlaban de el por tener demasiada cintura y, porque no decirlo, unas muy pronunciadas caderas, decían que lo hacia parecer una chica, y sabia de ante mano y de buena fuente que muchas chicas llegaban a envidiar el tener esas medidas, el solo recordarlo lo hizo reír, el joven moreno solo lo miraba con una gran cara de duda, era tan lindo.

- _Peter_, tanto tiempo

- creí que ya no te acordarías de mi _Alfredo_ - murmuro - que bien que aun recuerdes mi nombre

- como olvidar a mi inseparable amigo de la preparatoria

El moreno solo sonrió, una sonrisa clara y lucida, transparente, pero había algo en sus ojos que no podía llegar a ver con claridad, ¿tristeza?, ¿porque habría de estar triste?, aquello era un reencuentro, debían celebrarlo, tomo la mano del joven y salió rumbo al estacionamiento, trato de no toparse con Alice y gracias a dios que uno de los meseros la estaba entreteniendo lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta de su huida, sentía como el chico se removía algo incomodado, seguro que era por la forma brusca en que lo saco de su trabajo, pero aquella era una ocasión especial, subió a Pedro al auto y arranco en tiempo récord, la noche era joven y ellos tenían mucho que platicar, el mexicano solo podía observar estupefacto todo lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro juraba que dejo de sentir el mundo a su alrededor, aquello no podía estar pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

El rubio condujo durante un buen rato hasta llegar a su departamento, localizado en una de las zonas mas exclusivas de la gran manzana, y bajo a su joven acompañante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo había extrañado demasiado, sabia muy bien el porque, desde la preparatoria, y después de múltiples sucesos de burla que sufrió por su peso, o su personalidad, Pedro fue el único que estuvo ahí para el cuando mas necesito de un amigo, no se había dado cuenta cuando ese cariño fraternal se había convertido en un amor devoto hacia la otra persona, y es que le fue inevitable, el moreno tenia algo especial, no sabia que era pero de algo estaba seguro, desde que conoció sus sentimientos hacia el mexicano, no hubo otra cosa que ocupara su mente mas que el deseo de hacerlo suyo.

- ¿te parece si entramos y conversamos un poco?

El chico solo pudo asentir levemente con la cabeza, tanto lujo lo estaba mareando, jamas creyó que lograría llegar a entrar a esta clase de departamentos, desde la muerte de su madre, había vivido sencillamente, como se le había enseñado desde joven, jamas le pidió a la vida nada que su nivel económico no pudiese conseguir, tenia todo lo que siempre quiso, bueno, casi todo, lo ultimo que le faltaba era conseguir al hombre que tenia al lado suyo, Alfred siempre le pareció atractivo, desde la preparatoria, solo necesito conocerlo mas a fondo, saber como era realmente, para llegar a enamorarse perdidamente, sabia que aquello era una tontería puesto que era casi imposible que el americano llegase a corresponderle pero desde siempre guardo esos sentimientos en lo mas profundo de su corazón y ahora parecían querer salir a flote.

el departamento del rubio era enorme y lujoso, tal vez algo demasiado desordenado, pero muy hermoso, el mexicano no sabia realmente que hacer, opto por sentarse en uno de los sillones y comenzar a regular su respiración, tratando de calmarse, Alfred lo miraba impasible, hasta algo divertido, había esperado mucho para volver a verlo y ahora que prácticamente lo tenia en su casa no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, sabia que el aguante del mexicano con la bebida era mucha, pero, el tenia ciertos trucos para hacer caer al moreno, solo era cuestión de que agarrara confianza, el sonido del celular lo saco de su trance, se había olvidado por completo de Alice, aquello comenzaba a ponerse mal, como pudo salió algo airado de la habitación y contesto tratando de no sonar nervioso.

- ¿Alice?

- ¿se puede saber donde estas querido?

La voz no sonaba enojada, sino todo lo contrario, ¿feliz?, Alice estaba borracha, ¿seria esta acaso una señal para poder estar y tomar lo que siempre quiso?, miro por unos instantes al chico sentado en su sofá y después de unos minutos de silencio colgó el teléfono, sabia que tenia que hacer algo al respecto con su prometida pero por el momento solo le mandaría un mensaje a Scott para que pasara a recoger a su hermana, el ya tenia ocupada la noche y no pensaba mandar al carajo su momento de felicidad por ir a recoger a una loca que por estos momentos no debía acordarse ni de su nombre.

Se acerco al mexicano mientras se sentaba a su lado y le servia un poco de vino, había de comenzar despacio si no quería que las cosas se complicaran, Pedro no era un idiota, eso lo sabia perfectamente, había visto como golpeaba a los chicos en la preparatoria que se llegaban a meter con el, el muchacho tenia fuerza, pero no tanto como la suya, aquello era una ventaja que podría usar a su favor mas adelante, sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo del liquido y prendía la televisión dejándola en algún canal cualquiera, el moreno sintió la mirada zafiro en su persona y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿debería hacer algo?, aquella era la oportunidad que siempre quiso.

Con cuidado el mexicano comenzó a acercarse mas al rubio mientras dejaba delicadamente la copa de cristal en la mesa de al lado, la acción no paso desapercibida por Jones quien acto seguido y sin perder mas tiempo tomo al chico de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas, el moreno comenzó a ponerse nerviosos, las dudas comenzaron a aflorar en su mente pero desaparecieron en unos instantes al momento en que la boca del rubio hacia contacto con la suya en un beso hambriento y necesitado, no podría describir aquellos sentimientos que golpearon su pecho en el momento en que Alfred lo comenzó a desvestir lentamente.

Sus manos tocaban, apretaban y sentían al máximo aquella deliciosa piel canela, su lengua podía probar aquel dulce néctar que desprendía el cuerpo del mexicano, Pedro sentía que llegaría al orgasmo con solo unas cuantas caricias, su ropa le fue despojada, al igual que la ropa de su acompañante, los cuerpos se rozaban con descaro y desesperación, la lujuria se apoderaba del momento y sentía un calor abrazador recorrerle el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, no sintió cuando los dedos de Alfred comenzaron a abrirse paso en su entrada, aun virgen; estaba tan excitado que lo único que sintió al momento de fundirse con el rubio fue un endemoniado placer.

las envestidas eran salvajes, duras, certeras y muy placenteras, los gritos que escapaban de su garganta lo dejaría afónico en la mañana, pero, que carajo importaba, estaba siendo poseído por el hombre de sus sueños, el presente era lo único que en aquellos momentos contaba, Alfred acelero el movimiento de sus caderas tocando un punto en el interior del mexicano que, literalmente, lo hizo ver estrellas; unas envestidas mas bastaron para que el moreno se viniera fuertemente entre sus abdómenes apretando su interior tan deliciosamente que hizo que el rubio se viniera también en un sonoro gemido.

Una vez terminado, las respiraciones agitadas trataban de regularizarse, la sonrisa en sus labios era imposible de borrar, se sentía tan bien el estar así, en el regazo de la persona amada mientras era sujetado por el fuertemente de la cintura, el rubio miraba embobado al hermoso ser que tenia enfrente, le parecía mas sublime ahora, ya podía morir en paz, ese ángel ya era completamente suyo, de nadie mas, nada podía arruinar ese momento, pero había pensado demasiado pronto, con terror escucho claramente la puerta principal abrirse mientras unos pasos duros y molestos comenzaban a acercarse.

- De todas las cosas habidas y por haber - comenzó Scott impasible - Esta es la que menos me espere de ti

Genial, había un millón de personas en el mundo que pudieran haber entrado y arruinado el momento, y de ese millón tenia que ser solamente Scott quien entrara, su suerte ya estaba echada, miro levemente a Pedro antes de separarlo de el y pasarle su ropa, sabia la vergüenza que el chico estaba pasando en aquellos instantes pero no podía hacer nada, Scott lo miraba fríamente, estudiando el panorama, él por su parte dio indicaciones al mexicano de esperarlo en su cuarto y no salir por nada del mundo, tenia que tener una larga charla con su cuñado y parecía que seria de todo menos amistosa y tranquila

- ¿Donde esta Alice? - pregunto para iniciar - Creí haberte mandado un mensaje para que la fueras a recoger

- Esta en el auto, no me agrada para nada mi hermana, Alfred, es mas, la detesto como no tienes idea, me importa una mierda el que hagas con tu vida personal, si te acuestas con hombres o no, pero lo que no tolero es que sigas teniendo el descaro de querer tener la empresa después de esto

- Que sugieres entonces

- Abandona la compañía

Lo miro por unos instantes como si hubiese dicho que el fin del mundo seria mañana, o que los McDonal´s cerraron completamente y para siempre, ¿abandonar la empresa en la que tuvo que trabajar mucho para poder entrar?, la misma empresa que le había dado todo, dinero, renombre, prestigio, y muy pronto seria suya; sabia que seria muy descarado el seguir con Alice después de lo que había pasado con Pedro, después de todo la chica no tenia la culpa de ser como era, ni tenia la culpa de que él desde secundaria bateara para el otro lado, no. Simplemente que no podía permitirse el desperdiciar una oportunidad muy grande como lo era adueñarse completamente de una empresa solo por un capricho de un tonto envidioso

- Scott creo que no estamos aclarando nada...

- No Alfred, eres tu el que no esta entendiendo - interrumpió molesto ya - Esa empresa me pertenece por derecho, yo soy el primogénito y a menos que quieras que tu pequeño romance de una noche salga a la luz te sugiero que pienses en lo que te estoy diciendo

Concluida la platica, debía admitir que pensó que terminaría peleándose con Scott, observo como el pelirrojo salía por la puerta principal no sin antes echarle una mirada que decía mucho mas que todas las palabras dichas con anterioridad, Scott tenia razón, todo se había ido al carajo, si no abandonaba la compañía el pelirrojo hablaría ante los medios, ante todos, que el tenia un amante, pero si abandonaba no solo se quedaría económicamente imposibilitado, perdería su sueño, su oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida, ¿pero y el amor?, sabia que amaba a Pedro, de eso no tenia ninguna duda, pero el amor no te da de comer, ni paga la renta de un lujoso apartamento, ni compra caprichos finos. Que dilema

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación el moreno había escuchado toda la platica, no entendía muchas cosas, pero ya había llegado a tener una vaga idea de lo que discutían; ¿como pudo ser tan tonto?, Alfred ya estaba con alguien, y no solo eso, parecía que el hermano de la chica le reclamaba algo al rubio sobre una compañía; lo mejor seria irse ya y aclarar la mente, con la ropa puesta, un ligero dolor punzante en su parte baja y aun con algo de dignidad abandono el departamento ante la atónita mirada del rubio; no podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí sabiendo que Alfred ya tenia un compromiso y que lo suyo había sido un acostó de una sola noche, su orgullo no lo soportaría, su corazón menos, bajo la lluvia que azotaba las calles se pregunto, ¿porque su suerte era una mierda?


	4. Chapter 4

La cabeza le daba vueltas, podía sentir el amargo aroma del licor en su cuerpo y ropa, tenia una muy vaga idea de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pero estaba tan cansada que no intento siquiera el tratar de recordar, mas que nada tenia duda de saber quien la había llevado a casa esa noche, sabia que lo ultimo que recordaba era haber ido con Alfred a un restauran mexicano, ok hasta ahí todo bien, luego después de una platica monótona, aburrida y mas que nada tensa, el rubio se había excusado para ir al baño, bien hasta ahí recordaba con claridad, luego los meseros comenzaron a llevarle postres, eso lo recuerda bien, pero… ¿y luego?

No supo en que momento comenzó a pedir licor, sabia bien que su aguante no era muy bueno, ademas que tomar esa corriente bebida fermentada no es algo que una dama de su alcurnia debiera hacer, entonces ¿porque lo había hecho?; trato de calmar su mente y enfriar su cabeza, debía e recordar algo, lo mas mínimo, lo que fuera estaba bien, forzó unos momentos mas a su cabeza y, de entre la laguna mental, recordó algo; después de que su inútil novio había ido al baño, observo claramente como un joven mesero, de su edad mas o menos, entraba igual al sanitario; después de ello recibió un trago de regalo de parte de un joven mesero, después de ello ya no supo mas.

La puerta fue abierta de par en par mientras que una atractiva rubia entraba, Alice la miro unos instantes antes de chasquear la lengua molesta e irritada; no es que no apreciara las visitas de su mejor amiga, es solo que el que llegara a esa hora, con una cara de notable enfado y vestida así, solo podía significar una cosa; el idiota de su hermano Scott había ido con el chisme, maldecía el día en que ella apoyo a Scott para que conquistara a Charlotte. La francesa miraba atentamente a su amiga, su novio le había comentado ayer que el estúpido de Alfred había dejado a la Inglesas sola y borracha en un restauran, ella como buena amiga había ido a brindar ayuda, pero después de enterarse de ciertas cosas prometedoras, no sabría como reaccionaria Alice cuando se las contara.

- Deberías verte en un espejo _mon cher - _comenzó tratando de aliviar el ambiente - te ves fatal

- A que viniste Charlotte - interrumpió de golpe - si quieres regañarme regrésate por donde llegaste

La rubia mas alta suspiro, ¿ahora como se supone que abordaría el tema?


End file.
